Untitled Myth
by Kenderlyn
Summary: Just a little myth-fic I wrote on the spur of the moment. just... odd.


Untitled Myth   
  
_I got this fantastic book of world mythology for Christmas, and it inspired this little myth. I hope someone out there enjoys it._   
  
~oOo~   
  
People say 'once upon a time' to talk of a story that was so long ago that the true details of that long ago event are lost to time and human memory. But this tale is different. Although it is begun in that time honoured tradition, the events were not that long ago. The legend begins in the far past, yet the later events are recent, within the last decade in fact...   
  
Once upon a time, there was a Goddess, a divine Mother. This ancient being had twelve children, who between themselves, divided their Mother's powers. They were happy, since, as with most gods, human morality had no effect, it was just as well, since the second daughter, Fidelia, the Goddess of loyalty, loved and was loved by her brothers, the twins Renke, God of Balance, and Tevel, God of Love. But they had powerful enemies.   
  
A family of powerful sorcerers decided to rob these divine children of their power, and to divide the then mortal gods between them to do their bidding. The family was divided upon this issue. The elder man, and his younger son were strongly in favour of this course of action, the elder son, and his uncle were against. The father knew that he only needed one of those against to fulfil the spell, so he worked on his brother, knowing him to have the weaker will. Using the brother's own desire to do good against him, the eldest managed to get the spell cast. Thus the two brothers, and the younger son, divided the twelve younger immortals between them, and thus, lovers were turned against lovers, and brothers against sisters.   
  
The Mother watched her children fight, as the elder siblings fought, and the youngest muddied the waters. She decided to mend her broken paradise, and free her children.   
  
Taking the form of a young, mortal girl, the Mother placed herself in a postion where she could have the most influence, with the least effort. Then the fateful day arrived, that the first of her now-mortal children had died. She watched as Fidelia was killed by one of her loves. That one moment saved her children, and the Mother watched as her daughters returned to her, one by one. As the Goddess of Death joined her, she felt Iason, God of the Healing arts, calling the girl back, and the Mother made her choice.   
  
"Dear Adrian, return, and wait for your brothers to rejoin us, as they will only return to us in your domain."   
"I will Mother." So saying, Adrian answered her beloved Iason's call, and returned to life.   
  
The brothers continued to fight, as the time that the Mother had planned came closer. She felt that the old ones who were planning on waking the demons sleeping in the Earth were laughably weak. She watched all. Finally the moment came. She made the earth open, causing her eight sons to fall, and fall they did. Finally, the God of Progress opened his eyes, and looked up at his sister.   
  
"Sorcha? What did I do?" the Goddess of Research smiled, and gathered him close.   
"It is not relevent Sibley, you are here, and free of the Takatori's interference." She smiled as there were similar reunions through the hall.   
  
"Iason? Frode? Are you both...?" Adrian looked worried, until they both turned to smile at her. And the three embraced.   
"Adrian! Why? How did all this come to be?" Iason insisted. The God of Wisdom smiled.   
"It came from men's greed, but they miscalculated. And now they are dead, and will stay that way. For now, why don't we draw aside, and get... re-acquainted?"   
  
Yasha stood, and looked around. Subha and Varian walked over.   
"Where were your wits? Both of you! You scarred me!" the brothers exchanged glances, and looked over their family, once more whole.   
"Strange," Varian noted, "that we were both ourselves, and not ourselves at once." Yasha nodded.   
"That is true. But I am glad that we are home."   
"True." The brothers exchanged smiles.   
  
The twins desperately gathered each other closer, and clung tightly.   
"Oh Mother, my Renke, I nearly killed you, and I did... Oh Fidelia!" Renke held Tevel tighter, and stroked his hair, while Fidelia watched. She smiled, and drew the brothers closer.   
"It doesn't matter anymore, we're together now, and will be forever." The three stood, still clasped together, and pulled to one side.   
  
"Mother," Marek stated quietly, "Why?" the Mother smiled sadly.   
"Because you are the only one of my children whose power comes from within yourself. The others draw power from me, but yours by definition, opposes mine. And as such, the balance was upheld." The God of Hate watched his mother, then gave a small smile.   
"As you say Mother." He drew aside, and watched. Whether men believe in the Gods or not, they will still go to his domain before long.   
  
The Mother stood in the centre, and smiled happily. Her paradise restored, and her children regained. All was as it should be.   
  
~oOo~   
  
In case you missed any of them:   
  
Crawford - Sibley ('prophetic' Latin)   
Hel - Sorcha ('intelligent' Irish)   
Neu - Fidelia ('faithful' Latin)   
Schudich - Renke ('strong judgment' German)   
Youji - Tevel ('dearly loved' Yiddish)   
Schoen - Subha ('beautful' Hindi) - Goddess of Beauty (you expected any different?)   
Ran - Marek ('warlike' Polish)   
Farfarello - Varian ('fickle' Latin) - God of Contrasts   
Ken - Yasha ('defends man' Russion) - God of Justice   
Omi - Frode ('wise' Norse)   
Tot - Adrian ('dark' Latin)   
Nagi - Iason ('healer' ** alternate form of 'Jason' Greek)   
  
As for the Mother, I had Aya-chan in mind when I wrote this, but it could be any of the girls seen on the show (Aya, Sakura, Ouka, insert random flower-shop groupie)   
  
  



End file.
